Til Death Do Us Part
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: (Content Warning [spoiler]: gore, blood, broken bones, amputation, spousal rape, death) In an attempt to gain proof of Hinata's loyalty, Komaeda goes to extreme lengths in the name of love. Damaged Goods


Do you ever get the feeling that something just isn't right? Like life's treating you too well it couldn't possibly be anything but a dream? I certainly have, I don't think there's anyone who hasn't felt that way at least once in their life. It's the sense of impending doom, of imminent destruction of everything you hold dear, the dread that threatens to change your entire life; a feeling previously clouded by your happiness, how you never wanted it to end, yet soon you'll feel all you've ever wanted was it to stop. For the distant daydream to return and to wake up from the twisted nightmare it became. I never thought I could fall for someone as hard as I did for Komaeda. When I experienced his hazy daydream I thought it was true love - forever. Never could I have foreseen the reality that would come to be. I thought this would be the rest of my life, I suppose I wasn't entirely wrong. Me and Komaeda had been dating a while now, 8 - no - 9 months. Not that I had been counting or anything. But, you spend that much time with someone you think you know them. I couldn't have been more wrong about him. Sure on the outside he seems harmless, just an awkward loner trying to make a couple friends. That's how we met. I decided to talk to him, he seemed lonely, things kicked off from there. I introduced him to all my friends, we were as close as brothers - though maybe not considering we started dating - when he finally asked me out I knew my answer immediately. It all seemed perfect. Too perfect. Anyone of our - my - friends could've told you how close we were. We practically spent every waking moment together. We were completely and utterly head over heels for each other- I was at least. He was my everything. But he wouldn't have done what he did if he really felt the same way, I couldn't defend him against that no matter how hard I tried. You know, people always talk about being crazy: how anyone could be some twisted psychopath deep down and you'd never know until they snapped. It's one of those things that you think about but everyone's always the same: 'I'd know if someone were crazy'. I guess in some cases they're right. Unfortunately for me I didn't realise until it was too late. You think you know someone, you think you could tell if they weren't what they seemed, I thought I knew him. I never expected to wake up like this: splitting headache, naked, limbs bound to a bed, unable to move. The lights flickered on and I winced, the glaring brightness only worsening the pain in my head. When my vision finally faded back I saw him, leering over me, smiling - or more grimacing.

"Morning, sleepyhead" that impossibly wide grin , his sickly sweet tone, it sent shivers down my spine.

"W-where are we?" I didn't recognise our surroundings. There was nothing I could pinpoint in the room, there wasn't even a window. The ceiling seemed to go up forever, the walls faded and cracking, the door large, metal, bolted shut.

"Don't worry about that. This is somewhere secret just for us." The twisted smile still plastered on his face was unnerving at best. I didn't feel safe. I wasn't safe, was I? I carefully eyed his every movement. He slowly slid of his shirt and crawled onto the bed, hovering above me. His hand slid and held my chin, gently forcing me to look at him.

"Do you love me Hinata?" That wasn't exactly the question I'd expected. I stared back at him, confused, my mind not allowing me to form a repsponse. Bad move. His grip tightened on my chin, crushing my jaw, his eyes wild.

"I said do you love me?" He asked again, sterner.

I couldn't speak, I probably wouldn't have been able to even if his hand wasn't restricting my jaw. I nodded vigorously, as vigorously as I could. I didn't want to think what he'd do if I said no. Besides, I did love him, didn't I? I mean, of course I did, this was all one crazy nightmare anyway. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Boy was I wrong, things were only just beginning.

"Say it." His grip loosening just enough for my mouth to move, sliding down to my neck. "Say you love me!" He pushed forward before I could reply, crushing my throat as he yelled.

"I- I love you Komaeda" I struggled out, coughing as he choked me. He moved back his hand and the smile returned. That sadistic smile. His hand stayed rested on my neck but I could at least breath now if not a little shallowly.

"I love you too Hinata. I love you so much. You're the only one for me, and, I'm the only one for you too, right?" I nodded. "That's good. It really is. It's just a shame I can't believe you. I wish I could I really do, nothing would make me happier. But I can't. Maybe that's just me, I do tend to get a bit paranoid. But it's just because I love you so much, Hinata. I need to make sure there's no one else but me" what was he saying? Did he not trust me? That hurt. Not nearly as much as what was coming next would however.

"I'd do anything for you Hinata. I'd die for you. Would you do that for me?" He asked innocently, a sinister glint in his eye. All of this was like something straight out of a horror film.

"O-of course Komaeda, I love you" I wasn't lying, I truly did feel that way and when I woke up it'd all be fine, wouldn't it?

He chuckled. I shouldn't have said that.

"Well, how about you prove it" with improbable speed he grabbed a knife from a table I hadn't even noticed had been there, thrusting it violently into my thigh. I couldn't help but scream. The pain was all too much, but I realised. This was real. All of it real. And by the looks of it he didn't plan to stop there.

The knife protruded from my leg. He didn't make any effort to remove it, he had a spare, or 10.

I couldn't stop screaming in pain, he sat above me with that twisted smile plastered on his face, sadistic eyes dark and lustful. Connecting his lips with my neck, he was soon leaving a trail of love bites over my body as though he was claiming me as his. Occasionally he'd bite, drawing blood. It stung but nothing could compare to the pain from my leg. Not yet anyway. The stench of my own blood filled my nostrils and I was sure the only thing keeping me alive was the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wanted to run, to get away from all this, to wake up. But I couldn't. Komaeda wouldn't allow that even if I weren't restrained.

He grabbed my dick, and began jerking me off. I wasn't hard, how could I be? I was nothing but terrified. He continued nonetheless. Crawling his way down my body and sitting between my legs, he reached under the bed. What he brought out had surprised me however: a first aid kit. Suddenly, he ripped the knife from my leg. The initial pain I'd felt upon being stabbed came back as he compressed my cut. He sucked me off as he treated my wound, alternating his attention between my penis and my leg. With expert precision he stitched up the cut and wrapped it with bandages. Of course I knew the wound was still there but somehow it felt almost good as new. I never knew Komaeda had such skill but the thought suddenly terrified me. If he could heal my leg just like that how much further was he going to go? I didn't want to find out. I just closed my eyes and waited. With all the shock I hadn't even noticed my dick becoming erect in his mouth. I didn't want to enjoy this, I wasn't some masochist who got off to torture. I was in pain, it was all I felt as I came. The jolts of pleasure through my body caused my leg to twitch bringing about a stinging sensation through my thigh. Komaeda was far from done however. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of me again, knife in hand. He began riding my dick, no preparation or lubrication. His moans echoed through the room. He stabbed me again, in the arm this time, kissing me as he did so. I screamed into his mouth and he bit my tongue. Hard enough I could taste my own blood. I felt sick. Repeatedly stabbing my arm like I was nothing, this couldn't be real, this wasn't Komaeda. My Komaeda would never do this. Why?

He grabbed the first aid kit again, my dick was still inside him.

"Thrust" he ordered, slowing the movement of his own hips. I felt it best to do as told. If following orders got me hurt this bad I couldn't imagine how much worse things would be if I ignored him. Once again he sealed up my wounds, stitches and bandages. Riding me and tending to my injuries. "Cum in me" another command. Right now? I wasn't sure I physically could come again so soon. I wasn't really sure of anything anymore. His expression grew dark. "What's wrong? I told you to cum in me. Why aren't you coming? Am I not attractive enough for you, huh?" Pushing down hard on my chest, he yelled. He was crazy, I physically couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. The pain and pleasure running through every nerve in body was too much, I was breaking down. Slowly but surely.

"I-I'm sorry Ko. I can't. You're hurting me" I meant the force on my chest but when you've been stabbed in two of your limbs already it's safe to assume to stabbed knows when he's hurting you.

His expression softened. "I suppose you did just cum already. I'm sorry Hinata,"Something about his calm tone made me think his apology was insincere, "I'm pushing you, I just want you to cum for me. To show how much you love me. You'd only cum for me, I know that. That's why I want to taste you with all of my body. All your delicious cum, deep inside of me."

Crazy. Him enthusing so much about my cum, that's ridiculous. Only cum for him too? Jeez that's excessive. It's not like if I came for any other reason it's cheating or anything. That's normal right. What am I thinking? I'm trying to pick logic from a crazy guy. I'm losing it.

"I'll go easier on you, I'll give you time" thank god, "but-" oh god, "you did technically disobey an order. I'd let you off with a warning since I suppose I didn't say you had to do as I say but… I suppose I could just give you a warning. But you really should've known. I'm the most important person in your life, right? So you should want to do everything I say. I'm sorry but it's what I've got to do" wait what does he have to- my thoughts were cut short by the sudden pressure on my arm. He broke my arm. _Just_ a warning and he broke my goddamn arm. The pain was unbearable, he snapped my arm in fucking half! My bone jutted against my skin, the pain was indescribable. All this because I disobeyed some order? This couldn't be real. This wasn't real. It's hard to stay in denial with two stab wounds and a broken arm. I couldn't accept this. It just- it couldn't be.

Komaeda shushed my screams. I felt it best to stay quiet. Even if I couldn't fully stop the whimpering. The kissing resumed as he continued to ride me to completion. When he eventually pulled himself off of me I was still painfully erect. Sliding off the bed he turned and walked to the far side of the room, collecting his next set of equipment.

He returned with scalpel in hand, a grimace plastered on his face. Dropping to his knees, between my legs, he gently ran his free hand over my chest. It would've been nice if he weren't holding a weapon. And if I didn't have a broken arm. Or multiple stab wounds. I guess it would've been nicer in any other situation than this. I could only wait to anticipate his next move. Once he'd finished roaming my skin he took my erection in hand again.

"I want you to say my name" he smiled up at me as he started wanking me off again.

"Komaeda"

"Louder"

"Komaeda!"

"More!"

I could see him growing hard as I repeated his name. I nervously watched his other hand however. That was my main focus right now. You can't blame me though, a handjob vs scalpel situation is the one time a handjob should not be the star of the show. Slowly, he brought the scalpel up towards my chest. Soon the reason for his choice of weaponry became clear; knives hurt more but a scalpel's more precise. That's what he needed for this job. He made easy work of carving the word into my chest, like he'd practiced. The movement of his other hand grew lazy but that was the least of my worries. My body was bound too tightly to thrash about but, despite the pain I felt each time I moved, I couldn't just stay still. I thought with every new injury added I'd grow number but somehow I felt more sensitive than ever. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Don't stop, keep saying my name" he threatened me by putting the blade to my throat.

"Uh, sorry Komaeda" I apologised and started speaking again. Breath growing heavier and words getting shakier the more he cut me.

Eventually he finished, pulling back to admire his uh, handiwork.

"There, now everyone will know who you belong to" he giggled. It was haunting. I couldn't actually see what he'd written but I knew without having to. He'd written his name. Across my chest in giant, bloody lettering was 'Komaeda': a twisted token of his affection.

"Don't you love it?" He grinned happily. I didn't. I nodded. He brought his second arm away from my genitals and up in front of his body. "I'm glad, we can match too" he enthused. What? My eyes widened with horror as he first cut his arm. Him hurting me was already insane but for some reason I still felt sad as he cut his own arm. I didn't want him to hurt despite all he'd done to me already. He made quick work of the carving, quicker than that on my chest. It was a smaller canvas I suppose. "Look" He happily presented it to me like a small child with their macaroni and glitter art. Disgusting and twisted, sadomasochistic macaroni art. My name carved into his flesh.

"Now everyone will know we're the only ones for each other. Forever." This was insane.

As with the other wounds he compressed and cleaned my chest and his arm, not wrapping them in bandages this time, however. Leaving them exposed to the air for all to see. Not that anyone could see them of course though. No one was coming here to save me.

"Okay, so now you're undoubtedly mine, you can probably cum for me right?" Excitedly he climbed atop me again.

I wasn't sure I could but I was going to have to try. If breaking my fucking arm was a warning and carving his name into my chest was a loving gesture who could possible predict what an actual punishment would be.

He wasn't riding me for long before telling me to cum again, I was closer than before but it was still going to be hard.

"Come on Hinata, cum in me already" I could tell he was growing impatient.

He rode me with vigour, in any normal situation I'd've cum ages ago. This was some of the wildest sex we'd ever had, sadomasochism aside. I was edging closer.

"You'd cum if you loved me Hinata" I panicked as he gripped onto my other arm, I couldn't endure that pain again.

"W-w-wait, I-I'm ready. I-I'm ab-bout to cum. Honest. I am, just for you" I managed to choke out. It wasn't wrong, I did cum very soon after that. It was almost as though the panic within me had pushed me over the edge in the end. I was just glad not to have a second broken arm.

Komaeda moaned as I came, finishing with me.

"Mm I'm so happy you came for me. I can taste your delicious semen deep in my ass"

Again with the tasting, this was too surreal.

"Now it's time to prove you love me" prove it? Wasn't that what all of this had been about in the first place?

"W-what do you mean?"

He ignored my question, climbing off of me once again. "Y'know, Vincent Van Gogh cut off his ear for the woman he loved. I'm not really sure how to do though so we'll probably have to settle for a finger or two instead" A finger?! No this couldn't be happening. Yet it so undeniably was. With quick pace he opened my hand flat, slicing through the flesh and tendons of my fingers. When he let go of my hand my left index and middle fingers dropped to the floor. Screams and pain we're all we're in me. He quickly grabbed some sort of blow torch from the tray next to the bed and held it to the knife, heating it before placing it on the stubs of my hand, cauterising the wounds.

I couldn't help myself, "K-Komaeda please. Stop this" I managed to mutter. Bad move.

"Stop? Why? You said you'd do anything for me, don't you love me?" He spoke erratically. I did love him. I loved him so much but I just couldn't take the pain anymore.

"N-no. I do, I love you Komaeda. I hurt Ko" I begged with him.

He chuckled and pulled back.

"I love you too" leaning close, he kissed me, following the action by pushing a knife into my stomach. I coughed up blood into his mouth and he moved back smiling, his teeth red. As he moved he dragged the knife down through the flesh of my stomach, leaving a long gash. I looked down for barely a moment and felt like I could vomit. I could see my organs seeping from the slit in my body.

"I just couldn't wait any longer" he whispered as he began pulling at my organs, ripping them from me with his bare hands.

He seemed to want to do as much to me as he could before I lost consciousness, cutting my organs and occasionally stabbing at my body. It was clear he no longer cared about healing me. He wanted me dead.

"Do you know what day it is Hinata?"

I couldn't reply, I didn't have the energy to make idle chitchat. My vision was fading fast, I was going to die like this, sweaty and naked in a pool of bodily fluids, more of my blood outside my body than in it.

"It's the 14th Hinata, Valentine's Day. Did you forget?"

I couldn't focus.

"How romantic, dying on Valentine's Day. I guess you really do love me don't you Hinata? I love you too Hinata, I love you so much"

I- I love you.

"This is kinda like that play isn't it? Romeo and Juliet. Dying together to prove our love"

I was on the edge, I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"I'll see you again soon, my love" he smiled. The first smile that day that soothed me. No more the look of a sadistic, psychopath but the caring face of the man I loved. Then he shot himself. I didn't see where the gun came from. The sound rang through my ears, eyes widening as his body dropped to the floor and the blood sprayed over me. I wanted to scream or cry. I couldn't. There wasn't a breath left in me. The darkness took me.

Do you ever get the feeling that something just isn't right? Like life's treating you too well it couldn't possibly be anything but a dream? Well, maybe it is. Or maybe that dream's a slow burn to an agonising nightmare from which you can never wake up. Sometimes that gut feeling that somethings wrong- sometimes you've got to listen to it. Sometimes ignoring it can be the worst decision of your life. I ignored it and now here I am. Death was the only end to this nightmare or so it seemed, and I gladly welcomed it.


End file.
